Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses
Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses is a Psycho Video uploaded onto the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on November 16th, 2015 and is the 35th episode in the series. Plot The video starts out with Jesse Ridgway and Corn preparing to film a new episode of Fan Mail Monday. Corn starts acting very suspiciously, to which Jesse reacts with extreme caution, since he knows Corn is in on a prank planned by Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. that was supposedly cancelled. Corn tells Jesse to "come with me." Jesse realizes that Corn was actually lying the entire time about the prank, and denies to going outside. Corn assures Jesse there is a 0 percent chance of him getting hurt. After being offered $250, Jesse finally goes outside with Corn. They approach The Pit, to which the prank is set up exactly the same as THE PITFALL PRANK!. Jesse's PlayStation 4 is hanging from a rope directly above the pit, and Jeffrey slowly emerges from Jesse's old door, which had been kicked down prior. Jeffrey explains to Jesse that he had taken the day off from work to execute this prank. Jesse attempts to take his PlayStation 4, only to see that there are various traps around the now-filled pit. There is a pulley system hanging the PlayStation 4, to keep it suspended, as Jeffrey claims. Jesse reaches to his PlayStation 4, only to have Jeffrey run off with the pulley system, and have Jesse trapped in a tarp. Jeffrey proceeds to hang Jesse up while he's still in the tarp, much to Jesse's horror. Jesse begs Jeffrey to stop, however Jeffrey continues to pull him up. Jeffrey then proceeds to mock Jesse with the PlayStation 4, swinging it around as if it's a dog toy. Jeffrey then takes a stick and pokes Jesse with it, much to Jesse's annoyance. Jeffrey then tells Jesse that this is a revenge for his motorcycle, as well as the laxative prank. Jeffrey then expresses anger for his now-destroyed motorcycle, to which Jesse blames Corn. Jeffrey then orders Jesse to shoutout Jeffrey's channel, Big Brudda. Jesse does so, however Jeffrey orders him to do it in multiple tones. Jesse offers $600 for Corn to let him down, however Jeffrey intervenes and asks Jesse to buy him a new motorcycle. Jesse agrees, and Jeffrey lets Jesse down, after much mocking. Jesse emerges from the tarp, and attempts to walk away from Jeffrey, who continues to taunt a very angry Jesse. Jeffrey keeps touching Jesse as he attempts to remain calm, and knocks his glasses down in the process. Jeffrey then proceeds to stomp them, breaking the glasses. Jesse realizes that his glasses are broken, and finally snaps as he lets out a blood-curdling scream. Jesse proceeds to charge and tackle Jeffrey, however Jesse is no match for Jeffrey, and is easily over-taken. Corn then drops the camera, and betrays Jeffrey by attacking him, letting Jesse escape in the nick of time, before Corn is also over-taken by Jeffrey. Jesse then decides to run away, leaving Corn to be pounded on by Jeffrey. Corn briefly gets out of Jeffrey's hold, and runs to Jesse, however, Corn is unable to escape and gets tackled by Jeffrey. As Jeffrey gains the upper hand during their chat continued fight, Jesse takes one of Larry Abraham's littered Corona bottles and shatters it over Jeffrey's head, knocking him out. Corn gets up, unharmed, and the two stare over a defeated and unconscious Jeffrey. The video ends with Jesse thanking Corn for helping him at the last minute, before he proceeds to panic about what they should do with Jeffrey. Trivia * This is the second video to feature a physical altercation between Jesse and Jeffrey, and the first time Corn has been involved in an altercation. * Jesse's tackle against Jeffrey is similar to Ralphe's tackle against Scott Farkus in the 1983 film: A Christmas Story. * Jeffrey would at least have bruises where Jesse struck him on his head. It's plausible that Jesse may have given Jeffrey a concussion depending on how much force Jesse applied to an empty beer bottle. ** In PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, it was revealed that Jeffrey did receive a wound on his head as a result of Jesse striking him with the beer bottle, as the back of his head can be seen covered in blood at several points in the video. The severity of the wound, however, is not currently known. * This video was supposed to be uploaded to the BigBrudda channel, as said by Jeffrey before the "prank" goes wrong. * This is the fifth Psycho video not to feature Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Reception The video was met with positive reaction from commenters and voters. Many people say that Jeffrey took his "prank" way too far, and that it was fair for Jesse to hit Jeffrey in the head since he was completely out of control and needed to be stopped. Others say that Jesse took his actions too far, and could have seriously injured or even killed Jeffrey with the beer bottle. The video currently has more likes than dislikes, but that could change. However, it is most likely that this video shows Jeffrey getting his long waited comeuppance. Continuity * The events of this episode are immediately picked up in PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE* * The video and the update video that follows it, served as a catalyst for Psycho Mom Divorces Husband. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos